Time changes all
by Nariyasha
Summary: naraku tricks kagome into wishing that she didn't have to return to the past, but when she goes home she finds that with her absence from the past the future changed as well, and naraku's in it IKa MS
1. reason for a broken heart

Time changes all: ch 1- reason for a broken heart  
  
Ok guys this is my first attempt at actually posting a story (I have been reading the for years and could never get enough courage up to actually do it) so please only "encouraging criticism" in other words don't review and say "omg your story sucks" . thanks! Oh yea, ahhem I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters from the original story. . yay duty done .  
  
TIME CHANGES ALL Ch 1  
  
Kagome smiled it was a beautiful day, sunny and warm. Soothing to her frayed nerves. She sighed, so far in this race to gather shards they were loosing, something she feared to admit even to herself, because the consequences were so great. She glanced at her companions, Sango was fuming while watching the soup, Miroku was watching Sango with a large handprint on the side of his face, and Shippo was playing with Kirara. She loved her friends so much, their quirks made her laugh, and even though they had all been through so much they still managed to be some of the happiest people that she knew, they felt like family and she had to win this race for them as much as herself. Kagome looked around wondering where InuYasha was and finally looked up and saw him sitting above her in a tree.

InuYasha, he was a different matter entirely, sometimes she was amazed at how quickly and how great her love for him had grown. She would do almost anything for him, but unfortunately her love was not returned. She scowled as she thought of all the times she had found him in Kikyo's arms, as she remembered him kissing her.  
  
"oi! Are you guys done with lunch yet? We need to get moving."  
  
Snapped InuYasha as he jumped out of the tree, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. Kagome glared at him "InuYasha, we've only been here for ten minutes, and we've been traveling for a week now, we're almost back to the village. Why are you in such a hurry?!"  
  
"we need to leave, now!" He growled back and then turned and sniffed the wind. Kagome looked at him in shock, he was acting rather strangely, like they were in some kind of danger.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, and InuYasha's golden eyes widened at her understanding tone. "nothing, I-" at Kagome's soft look he crossed his arms and snorted,  
  
"something just doesn't smell right" he mumbled gently and then tried to cover up his softness by snapping "which you would know if you weren't such a pathetic human"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger and she stuttered. Miroku who had been listening in on their exchange intervened before a yelling match ensued.  
  
"if something is wrong don't you think we should be leaving soon?" Kagome blinked, realizing the monk was right she quickly agreed.  
  
"yes of course Miroku, we should start pack-"  
  
Kagome stopped and turned east "an evil aura" she murmured. InuYasha looked from her to the point in the distance she gazed at and scented the wind.  
  
"pack up we're leaving as soon as possible" he ordered and jumped back into the tree, ears alert and nose twitching. Kagome and the others quickly broke camp.  
  
All the rest of the afternoon InuYasha hurried them along, both he and Kagome could sense the demon fallowing them, drawing ever closer. Toward nightfall they arrived at the village and waited in Kaede's hut. Kagome sat starring out into the growing darkness feeling the aura come ever closer until suddenly it vanished. Kagome looked up at InuYasha as he came to the door.  
  
"can you smell it?" InuYasha looked at her, observing with growing worry her pale face and wide nervous eyes. She was afraid, and fear was something rarely seen in her. So because he could sense it so clearly he knew that the aura that had fallowed them must be very evil.  
  
"no" he whispered sitting down next to her and drawing her into his arms "they seem to have completely disappeared."  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes that glinted gold in the fading rays of the sun. She wondered if he knew how much comfort she got just from him being so near, especially when she felt that something very bad was about to happen. She leaned into him and sighed, her eyes slowly closed as she began to drift asleep. Then his body suddenly shifted as his head snapped up, before he jumped up and ran into the forest she heard him whisper one word that tore he heart to shreds.  
  
"Kikyo"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. the demon called emotion

Ok, wow, putting my story on fan fiction was such a thrill, LoL! I ran down stairs and showed my dad ::blushes:: it was so cool. Ok so, same spiel as last time: please don't flame me "constructive criticism" only please!  
  
*~* I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters from the original storyline*~*  
  
Time changes all ch. 2: the demon and the anger bracelet  
  
*~*~*  
  
"InuYasha" Kagome whispered a she stood and watched him vanish into the trees.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she yelled and she began to chase after him, her panicked steps taking her to the edge of the forest before they faltered. With a stricken face and a heavy heart Kagome turned and walked back into Kaede's hut. She couldn't chase after him and find him in Kikyo's arms, she was sick of it, sick of him running to her whenever he caught even the smallest trace of her sent, she just couldn't deal with it any longer. Kagome walked back into Kaede's hut, and all for her companions looked up from their evening meal.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked standing and placing an arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome just looked back out the door and toward the forest that InuYasha had run into. She sat down next to the fire and starred into it, and didn't move even when Shippo mentioned that InuYasha had been gone for a long time and everyone got up to go and search for him.  
  
"what is it child? Why do ye not fallow your companions and help find the boy?" Kaede said looking out the door after the others.  
  
"I- oh Kaede, I can't see InuYasha with her again, I just can't."  
  
Kaede glanced back at the girl, understanding perfectly who she was talking about feeling sorry for her and her long dead sister that now walked the earth in a body of clay. She watched as Kagome stood gathered her things and placed them carefully into her backpack. Then she whispered a goodbye as Kagome strode out of the door and down the path that would take her to the enchanted well.  
  
"ye child," she whispered, as she watched Kagome fade into the darkness, "though ye be pure of heart ye have a great darkness to face."  
  
Kagome stumbled along the path that lead to the well, her way home. Tears blurred her vision until she finally tripped and crumpled to the ground in front of the god tree were InuYasha had once been trapped in an enchanted sleep by Kikyo's arrow.  
  
"why? Why can't he look at me the way he looks at her? Why can't he love me?!" Kagome gasped out, clutching the roots of the tree. She laid there and sobbed.  
  
"sweet human why do you cry?" whispered a soothing voice. Kagome who had heard no one approach spun around and looked at the most beautiful creature see had ever seen. Standing in front of her was a women with deep emerald green hair and torques eyes that seemed to glow in the moon light, her smooth skin had a pearly cast to it and her robes where the colors of the forest intertwined with silver that flashed like light reflecting on water when she moved.  
  
"what- who are you?" Kagome managed to breath out.  
  
"I am a forest nymph" the creature replied " why do you cry so?"  
  
Kagome smiled bitterly "the typical romantic B.S, the man that I love is with someone else and I can't even get him to look at me as more then a tool to aid him on his quest."  
  
The creature looked perplexed for a moment before taking something off of her wrist and holding it out for Kagome to take.  
  
"I do not understand much about human emotions, but there is a legend that those who where a gift from a wood nymph receive happiness and sometimes the gift will even grant one wish, perhaps if you take this bracelet you will feel better and be able to wish for that which you most desire?" the creature placed the shining silver band with red stones set in its surface into Kagome hand. Kagome took the gift and held it for a moment before placing around her wrist.  
  
"thank you, it's the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen."  
  
Kagome beamed at the nymph. The women nodded and then disappeared. Kagome glanced around but there was no trace of the creature, not even the ground on which she had stood was disturbed, so she picked up her bag and continued along the path. She didn't feel any happier, in fact if anything she just felt more anger toward the half-breed she claimed to love. She was beginning to get really sick of this whole shard hunt. As she neared the well she heard a rustling sound behind her. She turned and saw InuYasha emerge from the trees.  
  
"oi, Kagome where do you think your going?" he snapped, stomping to halt a few yards in front of her.  
  
"I am going home, and don't you even try and stop me! I have been wanting to tell you something for a while and a think that now is as good a time as any, I am sick of this, I am sick of you, I am sick of this damn place, I am sick of missing out on things in my world, the real world, because I am stuck here hunting for these damn jewel shards with you, HALF-BREED!" she shouted turning a way to jump in to the well happy that she had caused the pained expression on his face, glad that he could have some of the pain she was feeling. Neither of them noticed the silver bracelet on her wrist, glowing red. "Kagome you can't mean that." He said looking at her in shock suddenly fearful that this time maybe he had pushed her to far.  
  
"of course I mean it. I have been thinking on this for a while and sometimes I wish that I never had to come back here."  
  
Kagome stated her voice hard as stone. Then she turned and jumped into the well glancing back to see InuYasha's eyes go wide when he saw the well glow a dark foreboding red instead of its usual blue. She fell deep into the well wondering slightly at the change in color, but thinking more about InuYasha's frightened tone screaming her name before she disappeared, she never noticed the bracelet flash once before fading from her wrist.  
  
"excellent job, my demon of emotions." Whispered Naraku as he stood hidden in the trees watching InuYasha stare dumbfounded at the well. He glanced down at his beautiful creation, the demon next to him who had green hair and flashing torques eyes, whom at the sound of his voice looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"it was my pleasure, my master." Whispered the women. Both began to laugh as they disappeared, and its horrid sound hung in the air like a sickening fog before reaching InuYasha's ears.  
  
"Naraku" he growled out before running at top speed back to the others. 


	3. A whole new world

Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out but well the last year has really sucked.... But now things have settled down . yay . so I can finally put these up! Thanks to ANYONE who reads and please review I need encouragement.... Oh and I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, just the ones that come from my head. But I still don't really own those either ummm yea so anyway....... Here is the story **finally** ::sigh::

Chapter 3: A whole new world...

Kagome climbed out of the well. Now that she was away from Inuyasha she felt her tears returning. And she sat next to the well and wept. Everything she had said to him came back to her.

"_I am sick of you..... HALFBREED"_

The words danced sickly in her head. "I can't believe I said those things to him," she whispered to herself, "why was I so angry? I-I actually hated him for a minute."

She got up and stood in front of the well wondering if she should go back. Standing there she debated for a minute before turning toward the door, figuring they both needed time to cool down. She shoved down the knowledge that she was being cowardly and pushed open the door.

She stepped out in to the darkness and rounded the corner of the well house. Her first thought was that her house was gone, only broken bits of its foundation lay on the ground. She stood and stared trying to comprehend what could have happened. She stumbled over the large concrete slabs falling on her knees, as she had so often done before, in front of the God tree. The only familiar thing left standing, and even that feet appeared to be a miracle. There were large gashes along its trunk and its branches were barren. Everything looked as if it had been through a natural disaster.

Kagome instinctively knew that her family was not around, she knew that no one was around. She pushed her energy out farther feeling for the chi of life that hovered around all living things, she found none. Why weren't there any people in Tokyo? She asked herself, what could have happened to cause the destruction she saw, the lifelessness.

She walked down the temple steppes and out on to the street. She walked down the street slowly realizing that the destruction she saw was not from a natural disaster, but what could have cause ruin still eluded her. She glanced west and saw that there weren't any skyscrapers; the whole skyline of the city had changed. She walked up to one of the few houses that were still standing and saw that they looked like a patchwork quilt of architect styles and materials haphazardly thrown together. None of them had any glass, and all looked as if the had either been torn down or left to disrepair.

Kagome wandered down the street hoping to find something more familiar then the jumbled and faded houses along the way. Noting the scared road that was made of bricks and cobblestones in some areas and just dirt in others, she continued on, only stopping to stare at a few of the more disjointed eyesores. She had walked three blocks; maybe more it was hard to tell through the dark and debris, before she felt two evil auras coming swiftly towards her. Before she could even turn to hide strong arms wrapped around her throat and waist.

"don't scream- don't make any noise at all if you want to live." A deep voice whispered in her ear. Before she was pulled behind a half standing wall.

When the two demons appeared where she had just been standing she gasped and his arms tightened against her throat in warning. The two demons made their way down the street. She could hear them sniffing, trying to smell her out. They passed by the wall, she held her breath and willed them to keep going. They kept walking until the end of the street where they turned looked around and took off running in the opposite direction.

The man who held her let out a sigh and loosened his grip. "you're not going to take off on me, are you?"

She shook her head and he let her go. She turned and found herself staring into very familiar gray eyes.

"Miroku?" she gasped out.

"How do you know my father?" Kagome's eyes widened, "father" she whispered.

Miroku couldn't have a son, and even then how was his son in her time- or in what she assumed was her time she thought.

The man was looking at her curiously and she realized she hadn't answered him.

"I-uh- used to know him, a long time ago."

He nodded "well if you know my father then you might as well come back to the base with me, its safer there, oh" He laughed "by the way my name is Nakatsu." She beamed at him, "I am Kagome."

His smile faded "Kagome?" he repeated. She nodded "then you have to come with me." She glanced up at his now emotionless face, and began to follow him as he walked away.

It took a little over a half an hour to get to the large building she assumed was the base. Nakatsu opened a door in the back of the building and walked down a long hall with a stone floor.

Kagome could feel people in the building, demons and humans both, and she began to wonder what kind of base this was. Nakatsu Brought her to a dark room, which held a large table in the middle, reminding her of a conference room for a large company.

"Wait here, I'll be right back" he said, and closed the door leaving her in the dark.


End file.
